Never mess with time
by ectetera
Summary: Merlin accidentally casts a wrong spell and turns himself into an 8 YEAR OLD! How will this affect everyone else. can u imagine the cuteness of kid merlin! anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Never mess with time... unless you end up like this...

* * *

Today was one of those rare days that Arthur let me have a day off from his huge list of chores to do. On those days I liked to grab my spell book and go deep into the forst and let my magic run free. I liked to try out new spells but today I decided to let the pages do there own flipping and that's when I saw this spell. It was pretty hard not to notice it because it was in gold letters and it covered the page! There was something about it that made me want to try and use it, even though I never knew what it was. I let my fingers absentmindedly brush across the spell. It made my blood boil. That's when I knew it was a powerful spell. It read "aevum liberum". I murmured it slowly. It rolled of my tongue so smoothly. Finally I closed my eyes and focused, letting the magic course through my veins.

"Aevum liberum." I chanted over and over again. It must've been about my 8th time I said it when something happened. I felt a radiating warmth escalating from my finger tips and at the edges of my body. It slowly grew warmer... and warmer until I was burning. I shouted out in pain and thrashed around like a maniac. So this is what it feels to dye as a sorceror if caught by Uther, to be burned alive. The last thing I saw before I collapsed was the spell words glowing a faint silver.

* * *

As I came back to consciousness, I was afraid to open my eyes. "Maybe that burning would come back?" I thought shuddering aswell. So I lay still, motionless for actually a couple of minutes. I was oddly restless for my usual self. Finally I opened my eyes to check if there was anything wrong with me. Maybe I had grown another head or maybe I'm blue! Nothing was out of the ordinary. Same place, same look but just in the late afternoon. "Huh," I said aloud. Maybe nothing was wrong. That's what I though until I sat but. I saw me arms breifly. Actually I didn't. All I was cloth sagging over my hands. Then I looked at my legs. My pants must've grown. Maybe that was a clothing alltering spell? I decided to check. "Speculum" I shouted into the air. Instantly a glowing orb appeared and started to solidify until it turned into a mirror. But I didn't see me! I saw yonger me!

"Holy crap!" Then I heard my new baby voice. "oh crap" it was like I was 8 again only I swear. I kept repeating crap. What would Gaius think? And Arthur and Uther... Well Uther wouldn't care much about me but he care to know I can do magic. "No!" I said "this isn't happening! it's just a dream!" I winced when I heard my child like voice. It was... different now. My entire look had changed. My face was more rounded and chubby. (damn that cookie lady at Ealdor that gave me all this baby fat!) My black hair swooped down between the middle of my eyes. To be honest it looked like Arthur's hair but more messier. My blue eyes were the same. But my clothes were way too oversized for me. I was an unaturally short child. I needed to find Gaius fast! Then I realized that rather large dilema of my clothes. I stared at my pants intensely. Slowly they began to shrink but they were still really baggy. The now shortened pants began to reveal the now too big shoes. "Oh who cares!" I said loudly and roughly took them off. It's a short walk to Gaius' room. Now for my shirt. I guess i could turn it into a cloak...

* * *

I was already on my way back to Gaius' chambers. I had seen my reflection in my fake mirror. I looked so much like Mordred, I wouldn't be shocked if the guards stopped me because I looked like the runaway druid boy. The guards stiffened slightly as I walked through the gates of Camelot. I mean who wouldn't. Mysterious looking person walking around concealed behind a cloak. I was dreading what Gaius would think. There would be yelling, oh yes and now I would have to talk to dragon but I'm actually looking forward to see what would happen. Actually, I wonder if his face can look shock? I sighed heavily as I stood in front of the doors. It's now or never.

"Gaius!" I called as I pushed open the door.  
"Merlin?" Gaius looked up from his studies. As he took in my appearence his face turned into an emotionless mask. "Why do I have a bad feeling that's you Merlin"  
"I'm sorry Gaius!" I said sadly. "I didn't mean to do it, the spell made me!" I pointed accusingly at my book under my cloak  
"How many times have I got to tell you not to cast spells you don'y know!" He sighed. "Now we have to tell Uther."  
Holy crap. "W-why?" I stuttered. "He'll kill me!"  
"Well then make up a story Merlin. We'll go see him tomorrow."  
A day! I can't come up a story in a day! I was a terrible liar and everyone knew it! Unless... if it was a half truth?  
"Now we'll need to find you some clothes." Gaius gestured at my tattered clothes. I blushed. Great I can't wait for tommorow...

* * *

review? also if you were wondering "aevum liberum" is latin for the age of the child and "speculum" is latin for mirror.


	2. Time to spill

Time to spill

Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap! I had to face UTHER! Stupid Gaius and his "I-think-uther-should-know-about-this" attitude. Who knows what he would do to me! I stood trembling outside the throne room...

Uther POV

Of all the years I've served as king, this would have to be the most hectic. Along with all the other idiotic things that stupid boy has done since he came here, he just happens to get himself cursed into an 8 year old boy. Sometimes I wonder how he ever survived until now. All the nosy courtiers were surronding me. The had so conveniently decided to see the outcome of the clumsy manservant. And the annoying French courtiers, here to experience life in Camelot. Would it kill them to speak english for once!  
I remember telling Arthur about this. At first he stayed still like a statue. He didn't move or speak in a full minute before suddenly grinning like an idiot and bursting out laughing. Not the behaviour a Prince should do. He was laughing for an hour, I thought he was going to pass out in the end. Arthur ended up rolling on the floor like a phsyco maniac. Morgana looked horrified. At least she has a heart. But I can't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. Having to grow up all again. Actually, I wouldn't mind a lot. But then again I was a Prince with the finest care and luxuries.  
Suddenly it went quiet as the door opened. I stared out expecting to see an average boy with unaturally large ears. But what I saw shocked me. He didn't look average at all.  
He... he... he looked so cute!  
I heard some of the courtiers go awww. Even I wanted to! He was approaching me with wide eyes, they were darting from side to side and gave him the look of a panic rabbit which made him seem even more adorable! His hair was ruffled slightly and he was wearing baggy clothes that dragged on the ground with a huge cloak. Somehow, it reminded me of the escaped druid that fell right through my clutches. Suddenly he tripped making everyone gasp. All the Lady courtiers rushed down to help him. Poor boy, being harrassed by a bunch of snobby women.  
I have to admit, he was much more cuter that Arthur and he made girls swoon even when he was a 5 year old. And for once I could remember his name. Merlin.

Merlin POV

I gulped hard. This was scary because now all the courtiers were here and... staring at me... As the door opened there was a hushed silence. I think I heard an awww, but I was probably just making it up. My cloak dragged on the floor but then I tripped over on it. Great how embarassing... tripping in front of everyone... again. I have a sad, sad life. Abruptly all these hands tried to grab me. Several ladies were trying to grab me and help me up. All I saw were hands and voices going "Oh dear child! Are you alright?" Please Lord help me now! I got hauled up eventually and now I had to continue my walk of scaryness.  
As I reached the end, Uther shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Wonder why...  
He coughed before saying "So, along with all the other ridiculous, stupid, idiotic things you have done, you have managed to get cursed into an 8 year old. Well Merlin! You really have outdone yourself!"  
"Erm.. yes" I replied wincing when I heard my boyish voice.  
"Could he get any cuter!" I heard one lady whispering to another lady. The they continued to gossip and giggle to themselves. I blushed at the unwanted attention. The lady who started the conversation let out a squeek which made everyone stare at her since she went insane.  
"So boy," Uther continued after letting the squeeking lady out of the court, "how did this happen?"  
Crap, lying time and I suck at it, but I've got a lie that is at least a half truth...  
"Well, when I was out in the woods a glowing thing was there, I mean a glowing object or an orb was there and then a light zapped out from it, I mean not violently, just like a light came from somewhere," I was flailing my arms everywhere trying to gesture the not violent light, "and I ended up like this..." I finished off with a hopeful grin. Not bad! At least I didn't fall to the floor and say the truth and start crying.  
Uther was deliberating. I could see it in his eyes.  
"Gaius!" he called, "is there anyway to turn this... bewitched boy back to his original state?"  
"I've been trying my best sire to find a cure, yet so far with all my tests I have conducted, Merlin will have to stay the way he is." Gaius said much calmer than last night when he yelled at me for an hour straight! I'm telling you, how can a guy so old have that much energy to yell?  
"Fine," Uther said nonchalantly, "this 6-"  
How dare he call me six! I'm not that short! Alright maybe I am, but still!  
"I'm eight." I interrupted cavalierly "I'm eight" Uther looked shocked. No one ever says anything against Uther. For a second I thougt he would scream at me and say to go to the dungeons, but he calmed down.  
"This... 8 year old may stay here, on two conditions, that he doesn't get into trouble or accidently get cursed into a baby this time!"  
Everyone roared with laughter at that joke. Bunch of suck ups...  
"Sire, would you kindly spare some change for clothes for this... misfit?" Gaius asked after everyone had calmed themselves up.  
"Fine! You may have 5 gold coins but thats it!" Suddenly his faced smoothed out "Ahh... Morgana! How would you like to accompany dear Merlin on a shopping trip?"  
Just then Morgana moved out from the shadows  
"I would be delighted to!" She said too sweetly and too nicely. Then she gave an evil grin.  
Ohno... Shopping with Morgana. That'll take hours! Help!

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2! review??? plzz do :D! I tried to put more funny moments in it! And SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! school's been crazy this week again!


	3. Makeovers, Fabio and apples?

* * *

TADA! chapter three is up again!!!! enjoy! I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed!

* * *

As the courtiers and everyone began to clear from the room I just stood there, staring at Morgana. She had an evil look on her. Ohno! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I'm only a little boy! I groaned in annoyance as Morgana flitted towards me.  
"Is wittle Merwin scared?" Morgana said in a baby voice towards me, her arm outstretched to pinch my cheek.  
"I'm not scared!" I spat at Morgana, swatting her arm away from his face.  
"Well then, you won't mind if we update you absolute **complete** wardrobe!"  
My face turned sour. Me and my big mouth... i thought...  
"Come on Merlin! Let's go!" Morgana grabbed my armed and towed me towards the door, also grabbing Gwen who was standing obediantly beside the door.

_SHOPPING_

"Try this one on Merlin, try this one! Do you like the jacket? How about these shoes? What about this cape" that all I ever hear now. 'Merlin wear this, Merlin wear that'  
I was in behind the curtain set up in the clothing shop. Also known as Morgana's second home.  
"Hey Merlin, try on this outfit please. Me and Morgana picked it!" Gwen stuck her hand in the changing room. She handed me a black shirt and black pants.  
"Um... Guys, don't you think this is a bit too... uh...depressing?" I asked, my voice muffled slightly as I was pulling the shirt over my head.  
"Nonsense Merlin!" cried Morgana haugtily. "It'll make you beautiful blue eyes stand out!"  
"Give us a shout when your done Merlin!" said Gwen. Women and there clothes. Why must they spend hours finding one outfit when the first dress looked very nice on them.  
"I have new respect for you guys" I called, when I finally came out from behind the curtain. They gasped.  
"What! what! did I remember to put my pants on?" I asked frantically.  
"No, it's just that, you look... so good!" They both said in unison. Now I really wanted to see how I looked. I ran up to the mirror. I looked.. exactly the same only in black.  
"I look the same.." I told them  
They rolled their eyes at me. "Men..." they muttered.  
"So... what are we doing next?" I asked. "We're done right?"  
"No... it's haircut time!"  
I groaned and fell down on the floor pouting.

_HAIR TIME!_

"No! Don't do this to me! I'm an innocent child! I'm innocent!" I wailed in my seat as Morgana's personal hairdresser began to snip at my hair. I looked down. Holy shit! There was tonnes of hair on the floor. This is **not **happening!  
"Done Master Merlin!" said Fabio the hairdresser.  
"Um... I'm no Master" I said embarassed.  
"Ahh, don't worry Master Merlin! Atleast I'm not calling you king!" He laughed at his own joke.  
'I don't get it!' I thought.  
"Would you like to see your reflection?" He asked. Without waiting for my answer he spun me around.  
"Huh..." I said. My hair was all choppy and spiked. **(to me it would look kinda emo-ish and i kno some of u might not like that but I think that it would suit Merlin :P) **It was black with some brown streaks in it. I never remembered him dying it! Wait... maybe that was the freaky paint thing he put on my head? He had cut me a a fringe that swooped down from one side to the other.  
"Now I know it is not very... conservative but I think it would suit you and your personality of a strapping, young lad!"  
I blushed.  
Great now I was a whole new person isn't that splendid. Morgana and Gwen both muttered a quiet aw...

* * *

Now with the very... long... very tiring... very annoying makeover done, I was finally allowed to go do what I want. I ran out to the streets before Morgana could grab me and say... Merlin let's paint your nails or something shocking like that.  
I walked down the street with my hands in my pocket. I ducked my head low so no one would notice me. I didn't want to be crowded around and be made a fuss out of. It was all going well until this old lady suddenly cried out  
"Merlin? Is that you!" My eyes widened. To make matters worse, she had practically shouted it for everyone in the vicinity to hear her. "My you've changed!" Then everyone ran up to me grabbing my hair and my clothes.  
"You look adorably merlin! wonderful! superb!"  
"Would you like an apple Merlin? A growing boy like you would need his fruits!" Suddenly a rosy red apple was shoved in front of my face.  
"Uh... thanks..." I muttered.  
Eventually the crowd died out and I was still holding a random apple. I turned around to head back to the castle, but to do that I had to pass all those houses again. Whimpering in annoyance, I headed back through the streets.  
"Merlin!" cried a lady I vaguely remembered on my duties with Gaius "Here's an apple for you to enjoy!" Abruptly I was handed another apple in one day.  
"Merlin!" cried another lady, "Would you like another apple?" Another apple was given to me  
"Merlin!" cried a third lady, "How about another lovely, rosy red apple!" Another stupid apple was given to me.  
I looked forward and there was a long line of houses to the castle, each with a smiling women with her arms stetched out with an apple. Crap! How would I explain this to Gaius?

_The next day..._

**Uther POV**

It seems that the young boy Merlin had been getting a lot of attention and was gaining more ever since the very big makeover he had just got. I was staring out of my window where an interesting scene was unfolding. It appears that today, the young boy was being bombarded with peaches.  
"Sire, would you like to take a break from your daydreams?" Gaius asked stepping from the shadows.  
"Yes... that would be best," I replied holding back a laugh  
"Relax your majesty, in the mean time, apple?" Gaius asked pulling out 4 red apples from his cloak.

* * *

And that's chapter 3! Next chapter, Arthur finally meets Merlin! Wonder how he'll react! and as always... please review!

ectetera!


	4. How to make friends Merlin style!

BONJOUR! CHAPTER 4 IS UP! i am embracing my new found love for french! thanks soooo much for everyone who reviewed! you guys make me smile! :P

* * *

**Arthur POV**

Stupid Merlin! Why did he have to go and get cursed into and 8 YEAR OLD! Just because of that he gets to temporarily stop being my manservant. Stupid Merlin! There were hundreds of rumours flying around the castle about how cute he was! Ha! When I first heard it, I almost doubled over in laughter! I mean how cute could he be? Sure, I've never seen him but.... it's Merlin! Merlin the clumsy idiot with overrly large ears and that... that... ridiculously, red, NECK-SCARF!  
There was a knock at my door,  
"Enter," I said menacingly, hoping they could hear the frustration in my voice and just... just... GO AWAY! Alas, they didn't and the door opened to reveal Morgana standing there with her maid Gwen.  
"Morgana and Gwen, to which reason do I owe this lovely visit?" I asked trying to put on my usual, dreamy type of voice.  
"Don't worry Arthur there is no reason, but I do have a surprise..." she grinned widely.  
"Oh?" I asked, coming from Morgana, a surprise would actually be a surprise, a bad one too. Her face turned to look at something outside the door.  
"Come on Merlin." she whispered. Ahhhh.... Merlin is here, I would love to see how he turned out as a child.  
"No! No no no no **NO**!" His voice, it sounded so childish yet it was also quite cute.  
"Do you want me to smack you?" snapped Morgana.  
"Wha?" he said confusedly, "A smack! Are you kidding me!?"  
"Merlin, merlin, mer-lin," purred Morgana, "If you haven't noticed, I am kind of like the Princess of Camelot and I can send you to the stock with a click of my fingers..."  
"Okay... okay... i'll do it!" He said sheepishly, stepping into my veiw.

H.O.L.Y.S.H.I.T.!

He looked way better than I thought he would look like. He actually looked... cu-cute. Great I've just called Merlin cute.  
"I don't look that bad do I Arthur?" Merlin asked. His voice sounded like an angelic child from one of those over-the-top cheesy fairytales. I was always a cynical child. Stay normal, stay normal, stay normal.  
"No you look much worse," I said, trying to regain my usual prince tone, to cover up my shock.  
"Thanks," Merlin said sadly, "Thanks a lot, 'preciate it," I could see pain written on his face as he turned around, shoulders slumped, walking to the door. Morgana and Gwen were looking at me angrily. Great! Now I feel guilty!  
"Do something!" my head screamed at me.  
"Merlin," I said. He turned around slowly. His eyes looked empty. "You don't look that bad, you look... you look good." I rubbed my neck sheepishly.  
"Really?" Merlin asked with a thoughtful look,  
"Yer, really." I said. His face grew into a small smile.  
"Thanks Arthur." He said before leaving my room with Morgana and Gwen following in pursuit.  
At last this day is over!

* * *

MERLIN POV

Gaius has been telling me to make friends. He says I should start making friends around my appearent age. I didn't have any complaints about making new friends, but it's just that.. how **you **make friends? It's easy for little kids because they're all stupid and don't know anything. With little kids all you have to do is say "Hi!" and two years later your best friends! But I'm still my old self, just trapped in my 8 year old body. The only friend I made when I was 8 was Will. Actually... we **were** the only kids around, the rest came later.

I was currently staring at a large group of kids running around the gardens outside of the village. The kids were running around. Obviously playing tag. I can run! I can play tag! I'm just like them! Only I'm not... I took a deep breath. Some new friends wouldn't be that bad!  
"Peter! Your so fast!" A girl called.  
"Yer!" a boy agreed.  
"Peter! Can we take a break?" another boy said. Huh... Peter must be the leader... All the children sat down and started to chat about something. Okay me! You can do this! Be dumb and no words over 2 syllables.  
"Hey," I said to Peter, waving my arm slightly.  
"Hi!" he replied. Everyone turned there heads to look at me. A couple of the girls blushed.  
"Can I play?" I asked. Am I doing this right?  
"Sure!" said Peter. "We were playing tag but Johnny was too tired," he rambled on. Huh... hallelujah for little kids.  
"What's your name?" He asked me, breaking me away from my thoughts. I sat down with them.  
"Merlin," I said.  
"Hey, aren't you the Prince's friend?" Asked one of the boys.  
"Yer, I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders. Were me and Arthur friends? Hope so.  
"WOW!" all the kids gaped together. Ah... kids, impressed by anything.

* * *

ARTHUR POV

Where on earth is my cursed manservant? I was walking around the village with Morgana and Gwen chatting behind me about what Morgana should wear to the ball next week. Finally I saw the black figure of Merlin and he was sitting with a bunch of... kids! He was chatting with them and seemed to be fitting in.  
"Aww..." cooed Morgana and Gwen. Girls, impressed with anything cute.  
"Arthur, maybe we shouldn't disrupt him, he's with his friends!" Morgana told me.  
"Nah, he'd rather spend time with me,"  
"Why?" Gwen said boldy, "My lord," she added quickly.  
"Because Guinevere, I'm the prince of Camelot," I said. Merlin would want to spend time with us? Of course! Why wouldn't he?  
"Merlin!" I yelled out to him. His head snapped to look at me. All the kid's eyes widened in shock.  
"Oh, hey Arthur!" He yelled back.  
"Come on! You need to clean my room right?" I shouted.  
Merlin groaned. Even though I couldn't hear it, I could tell from his face. But he got up in the end. He turned around and said "bye" quickly to everyone before running towards us.  
"Come on Merlin," I said before ruffling his hair. That should make all the kids shocked. Merlin looked up with a confused face.  
"Turn around idiot," I said. He turned around for a brief while.  
"Thanks Arthur," he said. I turned around too, to see all the kids staring in shock at Merlin.  
Ahh... kids, impressed by a simple hair ruffle.

* * *

Ah... the end! kinda short. sorry I updated so late! Hey can any of you figure out why the girls blushed? (haha easy question :P)  
Has now also come up with a new story for Merlin, but too lazy to write two stories at once... lazy much!  
Anyways... review please!!!


	5. Author's note, please read!

Hey guys! Ectetera here!

I'm so sorry for writing an author's note because everyone gets majorly pissed at them and think it's a waste of time and effort reading them and i'm wastin ur time blabbing on... :P  
Just to tell u guys, i didn't finish the story "Never ness with time"!  
Just gonna tell u guys cause i got a couple of reviews and pm's telling me this so, i'm just going to clear the air.

bye!!! next chapter, coming out soon!


End file.
